humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Opening to the Spiritual Force (Consecration)
Perhaps the greatest secret known to Man is the existence of a Power that when accessed can attract instantaneous good fortune, solve any problem, enable ultimate success, and bring about infinite great joy and delight. By opening to this spiritual Force before taking any action or commencing any activity, one experiences a sudden shift of luck, as life begins to cooperate from every quarter. For example- -A salesperson opened to the Force before making a sales presentation to a potential customer. In the past, all efforts at winning over the customer had failed. Again, even after this consecrated presentation, the customer still would not budge. However, the salesperson was given a lead that led to an enormous sale through another customer. -A man was trying to figure out a complex computer programming problem. He stopped racking his brain, opened to this higher Power, and forgot about the issue. A minute later, not only did a solution to his problem come to mind, but the new insight suggested a solution to a host of other related problems. When we open to Force before commencing an act, we attract sudden good fortune, as problems are solved, new possibilities arise out of nowhere, and activities are completed in the shortest period of time with the least effort, revealing an astonishing organization and efficiency. The process of bringing in the spiritual element before acting is called “consecration.” By consecrating any act, activity, event, or circumstance, we enable the spiritual Force to take over, bringing to bear its Infinite powers to bear. One unique quality of a consecrated act is that the results that come are marvellously original and creative. They usually take shape in ways we never would have imagined. A woman had an x-ray done indicating a possible growth in her chest. She had faith and decided to consecrate the return visit to the doctor. The doctor, completely baffled, told her that his new reading of this very same x-ray (not a new one) revealed a completely normal condition. It should be pointed out that a consecrated act can affect not only our own selves, but a number of other individuals -- such as everyone in the local community, or the entire population of a state or nation. If a person is deeply interested in the problem affecting that collective, and consecrates the issue with great intensity, life can respond overwhelmingly and eliminate the burden for the entire group. California was threatened by continuous energy shortages. There had been several brown outs, and there was an imminent threat for more of the same in the coming days -- even the coming months and years. One individual took a great interest in this issue, and educated himself on the subject from various perspectives. He then consecrated the problem deeply, offering it to the spiritual Force. In the next several days, the crisis suddenly and most unexpectedly came to an end. In fact, from that point on there was not a single major outage for years to follow. Spiritual Results Too In addition to these wondrous practical outcomes –- such as curing an illness, solving a problem, bringing a family together, or ending a drought -- a consecrated act can also attract spiritual results as well. Examples are the sudden arrival of profound stillness and richness within, a deep connection to others or the world around us, or a deep, abiding joy and delight in being alive. Here is a real world example: An instructor's class was going very poorly one morning. Nothing seemed to go right. He then decided to consecrate the afternoon session by offering it to the higher Power. Thereafter, every conceivable thing went right. In addition, a deep peace and a palpable richness could be felt in the classroom throughout the remainder of the day. This capacity of consecration to evoke profoundly spiritual response from life is indicative of the super-subtle -- i.e. causal -- nature of the Force. That expresses in two unique ways. First, we not only align with existing positive conditions as is normally the case with life response, but unprecedented, creative conditions that never existed before on earth suddenly appear. Second, by opening to the Force, we experience various shading of the Spirit, including feelings of Peace, Power, Knowledge, Truth, Love, Beauty, Delight, Oneness, Unity, and Infinity. These are all attributes of the Infinite consciousness that we can experience through our consecrated efforts. Solving Past Problems In addition to consecrating current acts, situations, and circumstance, you can also use the Force to overcome the affect of past problems, errors, and mistakes. By consecrating them, you rid yourself of their negative influence on the present. A software programming company made a bid for work from a potential client, but had trouble securing it because the client itself lacked the funds to go ahead, creating confusion about its future direction. One day, several months later, this same client surprisingly asked the programming company back to submit yet another bid for work. This time before the first meeting, the chief programmer for the software company consecrated the event, including the offering of all past difficulties. At the meeting that followed, the client immediately gave the job to the programming company. In addition, they asked the programmer to not delay and begin working on the program immediately at the client’s site! To top it off, when the programmer did began that work, he noticed that everything flowed perfectly in the development of the program. E.g., what would normally have taken days of effort was completed in mere hours. In addition, he had a feeling of serenity, richness, and well-being throughout the day. When you consecrate past problems, misdeeds, and mistakes, their influence on present conditions instantly dissipate, and good fortune take their place. This is the case because the Force knows no limitations of time -- of past, present, and future -- as it simultaneously abridges all three. Thus, it can overcome the limitations that the past has over the present, even as it can attract the infinite abundance of the future to the here and now. Though the results of consecration are truly remarkable, there are instances where it will simply not produce tangible life response results. Though this seems disconcerting at first glance, there is a very simple explanation. The fact is that in certain situations the Force cannot work its magic unless a corresponding limitation or weakness on our part is overcome. And yet, as soon as we rectify that wanting element, a previously consecrated action quickly bears fruit. Here is an example: An individual opened to the Force to consecrate a difficult situation he was having with his boss. Though he offered the problem with great intensity, still there were no results. He then thought about it and realized that for months he had acted too weakly and indecisively in his relationship with his superior. He therefore decided to confront his boss directly about the issues in question. When he made that effort, not only were current difficulties resolved, but a painful neck problem that dogged him for months instantly disappeared. In situations where consecrated effort evokes no obvious positive results, it is helpful to discover the corresponding wanting element that is blocking the Force from acting. Often it is rooted in our attitudes, such as a negative feelings or emotion about others, ourselves, life, and work. Other times, it is due to a lack of cleanliness and orderliness, missing skills and capacities, lack of effort, bad decisions, and other limiting personal qualities. However, as soon as we identify and overcome that limitation, the Force immediately moves into action, releasing its infinite powers on our behalf. From the Macro to the Micro One of the more interesting aspects of consecration are the various levels we can apply it. Most individuals will have the wherewithal to consecrate major events in their lives, such as an important meeting with a client, or an upcoming marriage ceremony, or the first day of a child’s schooling. This is the simplest and most compelling aspect of life to consecrate. It takes more discipline however to consecrate less critical activities, such as the work session one is about to begin, or the class one is about to teach, or a drive one is about to take. Yet this too can attract powerful, positive results. More challenging still is to consecrate the very smallest of acts, such as brushing one’s teeth or the placing of food in the microwave for heating. Yet, consecrating these minor activities can elicit powerful response. This is the case because the Force does not make distinctions between the infinitesimal and the very large, as it is ready to rush in with its infinite powers wherever there is an opening. ‘Unattached Intensity’ Yet another interesting aspect of consecration is that the more intense the consecration, (a) the more likely life will respond, and (b) the greater the quality of the response. By "intensity”, we mean that our ardor for the Divine Help should be sincere and passionate. Conversely, we need to be careful that our ego does not get in the way of our consecrated effort. E.g., there should be no demand or insistence on a particular outcome. Instead, we should accept the results that come in full, for the Divine is always looking out for us when we open to Its power. In the end, the best approach is a combination of the two, that we can call “unattached intensity.” A fervor in offering the act to the Divine, yet detached from the results that come, welcoming all and everything that results. For example- A consultant was working with a client. The discussions among the staff about an upcoming project became contentious, reaching a fevered pitch that could lead to fisticuffs! The consultant saw that he was now in a difficult situation, and the entire project was now in jeopardy. He also perceived that another project he was working on would also be endangered. As a result of these events, he became somewhat confused and agitated That evening he offered the problem to the Divine. He asked, with great intensity, that for that Force to resolve the situation and ease his burden. He said something like "Oh Divine, here is my plight. then went on to explain the situation in details. I offer the problem to you." He then let go of the situation, forgot the problem, and went to bed. The next day when he met with the client, he was stunned that there was no further discussion of conflicting issue of the previous day. Instead, everything went orderly and smoothly. Most compelling of all was that palpable calm and silence permeated that room for the remainder of the day. As we see a consultant’s intense, yet unattached consecration produced marvelous results. That expressed in two ways: as practical results in the form of a negation of a previous problem, and as the spiritual results in the form of the calm and peace that permeated the atmosphere. Moreover, as we practice consecration on a regular basis, we will find that intensity and ardor -- as well as patience, positive attitude, cheerfulness, and equality -- will always serve us well; just as expectation and demand will delay or cancel the action of the Force. Inner Orientation for Maximum Results There is one other obstacles that we are likely to face in our effort to make consecration an integral part of our lives. It is that once you take up the effort, there is a tendency for our lower consciousness to fight back and insist on its old habits and routines. As a result, our efforts towards consecrated action tend to wane over time, and sometimes stop. What then can we do to prevent the reoccurrence of the obstacles presented by our unevolved, obstinate, unyielding, and inflexible lower nature? One approach is to begin to move our center of consciousness and frame of reference away from the surface bubbling and stimulations of life to a deeper poise within. From that status, we are less likely to find ourselves caught up in the visual and audio influences on the senses, and thus we are less likely to lose our focus and interest in consecrating our actions. Through meditation, concentration (i.e. inner, one-pointed focus), and other disciplines, we can shift our moment-to-moment awareness away from the surface of life –- from its bubblings, allures, and intensities -- to a deeper state within. Gradually, we will feel an inner space developing, and mental silence taking root. From that more spiritual-oriented poise, we are more likely to feel that urge to consecrate our actions, leading to ever-more frequent wondrous positive responses from life. It also works the other way: the more we consecrate and offer acts, issues, and problems to the Higher Power, the more we tend to develop a more inward focus and orientation. At the point, where we feel inner peace and silence, not distracted by the superficial, surface, transient, and are yet are also offering acts and events in our lives to the Spirit, we will have surely arrived at a dramatically new level of consciousness in our being. It is at that point that we have entered a new stage, a new path of personal progress, evolution, and transformation. --Roy Posner 16:53, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Back to articles on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]